Android 48
Android 48 was an Android created by Bulla when she was an adult. Bulla, who had used Dr. Gero's genius blueprints for future Androids that were never built, designed him to have strength comparable to any remaining Z Fighter. Android 48 also had the most advanced databanks, which earned him the ability to record almost all techniques used by fighters. He used this ability to his advantage, stunning opponents with their own attacks, and types of attacks ranged from simple energy waves to planet destroying techniques such as Death Balls and the Galick Gun. He hasn't recorded Z Fighter techniques that were not permitted by Bulla for him to have, however, so he does have ethics with this endless ability. Besides his ability, notable things about him include a constant rivalry with the Wish Enforcement Guild, an organization that believes the Dragon Balls are not of use for any mortal being, including Z Fighters (the name derives from the matter that some wishes Shenron accepts aren't fair to them). Android 48 has a strong resentment toward a Wish Enforcement Guild assassin named Eino, who can easily block his ability to access databanks with her Ki sense. Personality He is often prideful and considers people able to defeat him as "overpowered." He is friendly towards the Z Fighters and their friends, and is able to control his lust for power as long as he has their guidance. 48 is also more intelligent and creative then you might expect him to be, despite his constant action of copying everyone's powers, he develops even more programs to give him his own techniques. He has a dedication to serve the common good, so he is willing to defeat any threat that he hears of, or, more unluckily to the threat, any threat that crosses his path. He wonders when the Z Fighters will get a longer break, though... Appearance 48 is average male height, 5'9. He has fair skin, brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair that is short and spiky. His usual attire includes a pair of black slacks, a crimson shirt, a black leather jacket with a Shenron design on the back, and a pair of black sneakers. His motorcycle helmet is metallic blue with a transparent red visor, and the helmet has a design of Shenron on it as well as his jacket. History 48 was built by Bulla long after the events of Dragon Ball GT. He was taught to support the remaining Z Fighters in their cause of keeping peace on Earth, and the universe if possible. 48 trained hard, and over time, he learned various signature moves from each fighter. He was given recordings of Goku's enemies' abilities by searching through the records of various villains he fought, and then he did the same with all the remaining Z Fighters' enemies as well. Eventually, Android 48 rose to become the most powerful Z Fighter in history. This didn't have it's benefits at first, because 48 lost control and tried using it for his own power over Earth. If it weren't for Bulla remotely deactivating him, he would have caused an unbeatable catastrophe. Soon after he was deactivated, Bulla gave him a new protocol that prevented him from using his powers for selfish desires. After these events, 48 remained loyal to the Z Fighters and their cause, and doesn't have any memory of the bad things he had done. Still, Bulla had to monitor his activities constantly. At the debut of Wish Enforcement Guild's activities when attacking Korin's tower, Android 48 easily fought off the attackers and evaluated the tower after the attack. He tracked the commander of the attack to a town in the countryside, where he found and pursued the commander. The commander hijacked a pickup truck and escaped. Eventually 48 found him mysteriously entering a quarantine zone, which sparked his suspicion of a conspiracy behind the attack of Korin's tower. After expressing this concern to Bulla and the Z Fighters, the Z Fighters set out to investigate the quarantine zone. Finding it was really a safe environment, they walked deeper until they found a cave with five guards in front of it. The guards, as noticed by 48, were armed with similar weapons to the people that attacked the tower. The Z Fighters suppressed their power so no one would sense them while they snuck around the cave. They found a meeting room where figures encased in shadow were discussing their intentions of stealing the Dragon Balls and keeping each one in secure facilities to prevent anyone's access to them. The apparent leader of this new organization addressed the Council just then, saying that their alliance with the World Trade Organization ended recently after the last leaders of it were finally defeated by the last remaining Z Fighters. He also said the attack on Korin's tower failed, and that the Z Fighters are now looking for them. The leader then sensed Android 48's databanks flowing, which was a result of 48's search engine trying to find the identities of all the Council members, which failed so far. The leader then ordered the security director to sound the alarm and lock down the hallway in which he traced the surge of energy. The guards were able to use nuclear containment systems to restrain the Z Fighters and put them in the most advanced containment cells they had. Android 48 was able to develop a virus to plant in the containment systems, which released them from the restraining beams. They escaped the cave successfully, much to the dismay of the leader, who later hired Eino to assassinate them. After the escape, Android 48 was able to find a result in the archives about this particular organization, which was none other then the Wish Enforcement Guild. However, he still couldn't find the identities on any of the leaders. A few days later, he was confronted by Eino, who easily defeated him with her Ki Sense, that blocked his access to any of his fighting techniques. Eino proceeded to use a large energy sphere to injure and seemingly kill 48, but in reality he survived the attack and Bulla methodically used the remote to shut him down in order to fake his death. Android 48 was reactivated and repaired by Bulla afterward, and was sent to make sure the rest of the Z Fighters were safe from Eino. After gathering the Z Fighters, he suggested a direct attack on the Wish Enforcement Guild's cave. They all agreed and went back to the cave. The W.E.G. battled endlessly to defend the base and restrain the Z fighters, but the Z Fighter's maneuverability overpowered the aim of the containment beams. After getting past the outer defenses, the Z fighters were confronted by Eino, but she was defeated due to Android 48's recent knowledge on how to hide his databank's activity. She was beaten badly and driven out of the base. After the Z Fighters breached the inner defenses, the W.E.G. Council ordered a retreat and disappeared to elsewhere. The leader, whose identity remains unknown, informed the council that the Z Fighters will reveal their taken base to the public to inform the government of their intentions, so they must stand down from all public operations and stay underground until they are able to resume without the opposition of the Z Fighters and the government. Android 48 remains a member of the Z Fighters, and also remains cautious of the Wish Enforcement Guild's existence. He is active for duty and intends on bringing down the W.E.G. for good. Category:Characters